Ich Liebe Dich, Bruder
by Veneziano
Summary: Ludwig comes home to a little surprise. Don't like yaoi, go elsewhere. Human names used. Smut. Not sure if I'll continue this fic, but if people want me to, I s'pose I'll have to


Gilbert Fritz Beilschmidt was excited. Probably more excited than he should have been. West would be home soon. Sure, he loved to irritate him, but that was only because he was madly aroused by the stoicness, the way he classified Gilbert as a small pest. It made him want his dear Ludwig even more. After sitting on the couch for a few minutes, he heard the sound of a door being unlocked and scurried to greet Ludwig.

"Guten Nachtmittag, bruder!" Gilbert cried, leaping and nearly suffocating Ludwig with a bone-crushing hug.

"Get off me, Gilbert." Ludwig brushed him off, hanging his coat up in the closet. "I need to change."

"Kesese, I'll help~."

"N-No! Don't you d- hng..."

Ludwig's were cut off by a sloppy kiss. Gilbert started unbuttoning Ludi's stiff dress shirt and unbuckling his belt. Ludwig violently pushed him off.

"I. Said. Get. Off." Ludwig glared.

"But I don't wanna~." Gilbert grinned.

"Fine. You'll regret this, Gilbert."

Ludwig pinned Gilbert against the wall and kissed him hard, biting his lips until he tasted copper. He was satisfied when his sadistic kiss caused Gilbert to whimper. He was only doing this because he knew Gilbert was hopeless in bed. Sure, he could talk the talk, but he couldn't walk the walk. His so called "one-night-stands" were just makeout sessions that only lasted until the girl declared it was time to leave. This was his _only_ reason for this. He _was not _enjoying it. Not in the least bit. The icy-eyed man ran his fingers over a hardened nipple, rolling it softly, smiling through the kiss when Gilbert let out a heated moan. Ludwig had total control. it was fantastic.

Until Gilbert rained on his parade.

Gil pulled away and trailed kisses down Ludwig's jawline and neck, licking his jugular. While doing this, he successfully removed the taller German's pants and boxers. Ludwig retaliated by removing all of the Prussian's clothes.

"Sheiße, Ludi.. You're so depraved~! Kesesese~!" Gilbert laughed obnoxiously.

"You're the depraved one. _And_ you're still a virgin." Ludwig retorted. Ludwig viciously bit Gilbert's neck, causing him to, well, shut the fuck up.

"You bite really hard West.." Gilbert gasped, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"If you would consider being less of a smart-ass maybe I would bite softer."

"Heeeeel no~!" Gilbert giggled, which was cut short by another kiss. He let out a soft "Nnh.." and his knees weakened. He had never felt a kiss like this. Then again, he had never received a kiss from a sober person in the first place. Between spin the bottle and making out in the bar bathrooms, not a sober girl was to be remembered. It's pretty hard to remember when you're drunk, anyway.

Gil felt his feet leave the ground. He realized Ludwig had picked him up bridal-style and was carrying him to the master bedroom. He had never been in the before, mainly because he wasn't allowed in there, but also he was always shut up in the Batcave, a.k.a the basement of Wests' estate in Germany. It was a large room with a king-sized bed and knick-knacks of Ludi's. Off to the left was the bathroom. However, he wasn't interested in the bathroom. He was placed on the bed.

"Hn, you're going to _love _this, mein bruder."

"? Seriousl- Ohhh... Ngh, West.."

Ludwig vigorously pumped Gilbert's cock. No, he wasn't going to let him cum just yet, for then he wouldn't have any fun. He smiled grimly at the moans and groans and gasps he received from his dear Gilbert, his brother, his..

It pained Ludwig to say it, but his _lover._

Yeah. He was enjoying all of this.

"B-Bruder, if you don't slow down, I'm going t-to.."

Ludwig stopped.

"Ngh! You damn jerk! I h-"

"Suck."

"Why?"

Ludwig forcefully pushed his fingers into Gilbert mouth, and he sucked, pouting slightly. When they were sufficiently wet, Ludwig pressed a wet finger to Gilbert's entrance.

"Could you go any fucking slower?" Gilbert complained.

Ludwig pushed in two fingers.

"OW! Fuck a duck! Fuck_ all _the ducks! All the ducks are being fucked!" Gil yelled. "Move, dammit!" Gilbert bucked his hips impatiently.

"If you insist."

Ludwig pushed his fingers in faster, scissoring a bit.

"NNH! This huuuurts, West!

"I'll make it feel better, I promise." Just as Ludi said, he hit Gilbert's prostate.

"Oh! West! R-Right th- nnnggghhh, faster..." Gilbert begged his brother.

Right.. _there_?" Ludwig hit it hard with his fingers.

"HHHNNNN! WEEEEST!" Gilbert screamed.

"You little whore.." Ludwig muttered, inserting another finger.

Gilbert gasped. This hurt. A lot more than two fingers. It did help when Ludwig rubbed his dick, though, and when he struck his sweet spot. After Gilbert got used to _this_ Ludwig pushed in _another_ finger. The process repeated.

"Are you ready?" Ludwig murmured.

"For what?"

"Hnhnhn. You'll see, mein bruder."

Ludwig pulled his fingers out of Gilbert's ass.

"West! You bitch!"

Ludwig pushed the head of his cock in Gilbert's ass.

"MOTHER OF FUCK, WEST, THIS HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" Gilbert screamed at Ludi.

"I'll feel really good, I promise, Gilbert."

Ludwig inched his way into Gil, with the occasional curse and Ludwig soothing Gilbert. Soon, he was fully sheathed inside his older brother.

Tears escaped Gilbert's eyes. "P-Please move, this really hurts... Ngh..."

Ludi moved slowly, but made sure to hit Gilbert's prostate each time, to make it feel better for Gil.

"See, I told you Gil." Ludwig grinned.

"It still fucking hurts, but it's getting better... Ya damn jerk." Gilbert spat.

"Love you too.." Ludwig muttered.

"Just fuck me, ja?" Gilbert cried back.

"Fine." Ludwig went faster, by a large increment. He wasn't sure if Gilbert could take it, but he would risk it.

Gilbert held back a scream. His ass felt like it was tearing in half. But he would take it, take it and be happy. He was getting what he wanted, right? Besides, Ludi promised he would make it better, and the pain petered to a dull ache, which was much better, as it was mixed with waves of pleasure as Ludwig hit his prostate repeatedly. Soon, it turned into a _very_ good feeling.

Ludwig was enjoying it as well. The tightness of Gilbert was amazing. He had never taken a V-card before, and, well, virgins were _tight._ The warm, velvety heat that enveloped his cock was marvelous.

Both parties elicited sultry moans, a chorus of gasps and groans and the sounds of skin hitting skin.

"I'm going t-to.."

"Me too, Gi-"

They came at the same time, thin ropes of seed spilling on the white sheets and Gil's pale skin. Ludwig pulled his cock out of Gilbert, and more cum spilled out.

Gilbert pulled up the comforter and cuddled Ludwig.

"Ich liebe dich, bruder."

"W-What?" Ludi blushed brighter than the tomato's that Lovino ate.

"I said, Ich liebe dich!"

"I- Ich liebe dich."

~Fin~

**A/N: Hn, I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories, but this came to mind, so, as a little compensation, I give you this. Please enjoy my almost completely pr0nz.**

**~Ve**


End file.
